Like Father Like Daughter
by radioactive-apocalypse
Summary: "She is your daughter, Niklaus, just look at her. She is the only one of her kind in this world – you know that feeling, so you are the only one who can give her comfort on a time like this."
1. Chapter 1

Like father like daughter

I can't wait for season 5, and the Originals to start.

This is going to be about if Hayley had the baby – died giving birth to her – and Klaus's father instincts woke. Drabbles of daddy Klaus and little River's childhood. And I don't own anything – because If I would this would really happen on the show - also a certain blonde vampire would admit her feelings for Klaus.

Also English is not my native language, so no hate please.

xx Also don't hate on the name River because it has been used as a girl's name too.

* * *

The tiny rose colored bundle in the hands of the original hybrid was making a small sound as the world's only half-human-half-vampire-half-werewolf baby slept inside of it as deeply as a three weeks old baby could. The whole New Orleans had silenced for her, and if it would be needed her father would make the whole world silence for her. It had only been three weeks, but she had already won Niklaus Mikaelson's heart to herself.

It hadn't been on the first moment – when Hayley had given birth to her, and Klaus had just stood on the doorstep disgusted by the messiness. But later that night when Elijah had came into the roof to tell him that Hayley had passed away. Elijah had tried to hand the baby to him, and with a frown he had refused: _"I do not care to waste my time playing 'home' with you Elijah."_

"_She is your daughter, Niklaus, just look at her. She is the only one of her kind in this world – you know that feeling, so you are the only one who can give her comfort on a time like this."_

Klaus had looked into his daughter's eyes in the darkness of the night, but seen all the stars reflect back from the navy blueness. And right at that moment when Elijah had given her into his arms, she had silenced. The whole New Orleans had. Klaus thought her eyes were the color of a river pushing it's way in the dark. That meant something for him.

"_You have suggestions for her name?" _Elijah had asked with a smirk on his face – he had seen the look on Klaus's face when he had loosen his heart to the infant.

"_River. And it wasn't a suggestion. She's River."_

Even when little River couldn't understand it herself yet, anyone else who got close enough to get a look of her in the arms of her father could tell that nothing bad was never going to happen to her. Not as long as her father would be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah came to New Orleans only six months later from River's birth. First she was sure that his brothers had gone mental and they had stolen someone's baby, but just looking at the little girl it was unquestionable that she was Klaus's child.

And she realized that for the first time since 10th century she actually had an opportunity to hold in her hands a baby who was the same flesh and blood as she was. Rebekah fell in love with River even faster than his brother had. And when she had an opportunity to leave for college she turned it down wanting to make sure her brothers would dress River in cute outfits and take enough pictures of her childhood. Still she promised to herself she would leave when River would be old enough to glare at his uncle if he ever again tried to put boy's clothes on her. Elijah had almost loosen a hand when Rebekah had came home one day and found River in a blue dinosaur printed romper suit. _"She is a girl! You should know better! We can't use such as colors as blue and green until she has enough hair for people to be able to tell she is a girl!"_

Klaus still thought his little girl was perfect. There was no chance no one would ever think she was a boy. She was so beautiful. And even when the strong lungs of that little girl kept them awake for nights he refused to believe there could be even a single thing wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3

When River said her first words no one was expecting them – for sure.

She had just had her first birthday, and the day had been long. There had been even a carnival.

She fell asleep on the baby rocking chair, and as much as Klaus would've wanted to just stay there and stared at the sleeping beauty – he had some work to do, and messes to clean up – though it was Elijah who was usually mobbing the floors in their household.

Klaus decided to leave River sleeping where she was in the chair, because if he would dare to move her she would no doubt wake up and after all it had been a long day even for Klaus. He just put the baby-phone next to her, and went to his own bedroom.

Little did he know that Rebekah came home with company later that night and as the rocking chair was next to the sofa, it wasn't so visible in the dusk.

The next morning Klaus was getting ready to leave to a meeting and Rebekah was suppose to watch over River with Matt. Klaus kept going on and on about what to do and what to not do and all the other stuff Rebekah already knew. She rolled her eyes to his brother as Matt played peek-a-boo with River.

"Dear _god_ Nik! You've said that like hundreds times!" She snapped finally, and a tiny mumble coincided her voice:

"Matt"

They all stared at shock the little girl who giggled.

"Oh my _god_", Klaus whispered, and River said it again:

"Matt!"

Rebekah's cheeks turned to red, but the boys didn't seem to understand it.

"Her first word", Klaus frowned looking to Rebekah.

"Where did she pick my name?" Matt asked thoughtfully, and Rebekah hit him under the table. Klaus stared at her sister and Matt for a while in amaze.

"Yeah. That's odd – still... It's clearly a word – she is so full of wonders isn't she? – soon there will be a whole sentence", a smile spread to his lips, and Rebekah prayed in her head: _Please do not let there be a sentence_.

And there was not going to be. Not for another six months. But when it came it was Elijah who was trying to get the little girl muted because she was rolling around the apartment while repeating _"Da-da is a dummy" _since Elijah had mumbled something like that to her after a very annoying argue with Klaus on the phone. He had meant it to be something she would not remember and the most certainly would not start to repeat, because Elijah knew that if Klaus heard that her daughter's first sentence was picked from something Elijah had mumbled when he was annoyed -_"Your daddy is a dummy"- _he would not only be angry but hurt. So Elijah got River to say rather _"Fozzie bear is funny" _just in time for when Klaus got home. And actually River said "_Fozba e fummy" _because even with being an original vampire and all Elijah couldn't do wonders. River was just as stubborn as his father was. But Klaus just pulled out a scene from _The Lion King_ because he heard her daughter speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

No Baby Talk While Driving

* * *

"Yes – _yes_ - we are going home aren't we? Yeah we are! Yes we are!"

"..."

"Ooh daddy sees you from here – what a beautiful smile you have! Yes you have!"

"Hm!"

"Don't fall asleep yet darling – We are gonna be home soon – else you're gonna be on a bad mood"

"Nik – could you please concentrate on the driving – You almost hit that old lady over there"

"Hush _Rebekah_ – I need to make sure River doesn't fall asleep – Stay up baby girl, only couple minutes anymore."

"Okay I don't think she's going to fall asleep in couple minutes – And I can't stand your _baby talk_. It's weird."

"It's a shame Aunt Rebekah didn't stay in her coffin isn't it? Yeah I know it's a shame – Don't cry baby girl – Here, take the binky -"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NIK! Eyes on the road!"

"..."

"It's a small request since you wouldn't let me drive!"

"..."

"Okay – I did not mean to shout that loud – I'm sorry okay? - River, are you okay back there? - You are? Okay – _Good_. Now Nik concentrate on the driving please."

"..._I do what I want to_..."

"Goosh Nik – don't be so childish."

"..."

"..."

"...We are going to stab aunt Rebekah when we get back home – _Aren't we?_ Oh yeah we're gonna!"


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for the reviews :* they mean a lot to me - and yup Caroline is gonna be in these, just haven't figured out myself in which one.

Also there was couple reviews from guests:

1. I don't think I'm going to write longer chapters - this isn't going to be like _a story_

_2. _I don't know if you've watched Vampire Diaries but Klaus really gets Hayley pregnant. And since Klaus is a hybrid and Hayley is a werewolf, that means the baby is human-vampire-werewolf, and I didn't feel like putting up some kind of percents how much she was each.

* * *

"_Daad_ – Why does that one have so long face?"

"Darling, I don't think anyone worked as a model for that one", Klaus explained to River, when they walked past a duplicate of the Scream at their local art museum. River pursed her lips as she stared the painting;"Hopefully not", she murmured to herself being scared of the thought that someone could look like the person in the painting. Klaus smiled to himself, and patted her daughter on the shoulder.

Like her father, River enjoyed art too. She always wanted to go check the temporary exhibitions. Her favorite paintings were portraits. Especially the ones with pretty girls and fancy dresses. They walked around the exhibition for almost two hours, because River always wanted to see every painting twice. Klaus didn't mind, he actually was just happy River was so much like him – well if you didn't count the very vibrant nature she had.

At home River sneaked into her father's bedroom. Other thing Klaus hadn't just yet realized about his daughter was that she was very curious. River dig up her father's sketchpad.

There were Klaus's paintings around their apartment, but nothing like the ones he retained in the sketchpad. River scanned through the pad and she let out fascinated sights.

"River? Are you hungry, darling?"

She startled as she heard her father call for her.

"Um... Yes dad!" River replied and thrust the sketchpad back into the box she had founded it from – but the pad was left open from a spread were was a drawing of a young woman with blonde soft curls. She was looking down, so her eyes looked like they were barely open, and she had a tiny but beautiful smile on her lips. It was River's favorite, she always wondered who the woman was.

Later that night when Klaus found the sketchpad, he smiled to himself as he touched lightly the drawing. It was his favorite too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't let me fall – okay?"

"If you fall I'll catch you – there's nothing to be afraid of."

River balanced on the thin monkey bar. She had gotten bored of just hanging from them, so she had wanted to try to walk on them. Klaus was standing right below her, so if she would step astray he could make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

River concentrated on the walking and she had almost walked across the whole thing when a grin spread to her lips. "Daddy – Look! I did it!" She celebrated, and Klaus clapped his hands proudly.

The little girl observed his father for a moment and then she smirked.

"Dad – Watch this", she demanded – she had the exact British accent the whole _family_ had and her voice sounded even more impressive with it. River jumped off of the monkey bars but before she could do the back flip she was planning to do, her father had caught her,

"_Daaad!_ I wasn't falling!" She complained, and Klaus laughed softly.

"I can't help it – It comes as a reflex."

"So I can't ever show you my _back flips_?"

"Probably never."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Daaad_" River moaned, and her father rubbed his temples – he was trying to concentrate on the painting he was finishing. "Daad?"

"What darling?" He replied with a long sigh.

"Are you happy?" She asked surprisingly, and looked down to her shoes. Klaus frowned as he turned to face the little girl.

"You see me smile – even laugh everyday. You know how I enjoy New Orleans – how I enjoy you, Elijah... and even_ Rebekah_. What makes you ask such a silly question?" he answered softly, putting his hands on her shoulders. River shrugged, but Klaus knew her that well to know something was bugging her. "Tell me darling – even when it's ridiculous that you could think something like that, I won't laugh."

"Rebekah has Matt – at least most of the time, and even when she claims that she doesn't love him, she has him. A-and Elijah – well he has all his _lady friends _who come and go, but... you never bring anyone home – you never go out to have coffee with anyone... doesn't it make you sad? I know you have your _work friends_ – but you don't have anyone like _that_."

Klaus had known it was a bad idea to let Rebekah have Matt over every once in a while. Though Matt was always very nice to River, and Rebekah was always on a good mood when he came – this was what Klaus had feared. Seeing Rebekah blush because she had caught Matt staring at her while smiling started thoughts in River's head. She thought her father needed something like that too.

"Well I suppose that was not as silly as I thought, but honestly dear, you shouldn't worry about things like that. When the moment comes – I'll have_ that _and it will make me even happier – but I'm not sad now or will I ever be as long as I have you", he smiled softly and River pursed her lips – like she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

To be totally honest Klaus did want someone like _that_, but he would only settle for one specific. But it seemed like he was going to have to wait for the one _specific_ because he hadn't heard from her in six years. Still he was going to wait. He would wait a century if he had to.

Later that night after River had went to sleep, and the painting finally was ready – it was a hydrangea bush colored with different shades of blue. It was beautiful, simple, melancholic and the colors gave it some depth.

Klaus smiled to himself as he slipped the thin canvas into a parcel. He hesitated for a moment – unsure if he should write a note with it, but he knew that the painting was a message itself. He just wrote the address, and with his slightly better writing_ Caroline Forbes_.

He knew he would indeed wait a century if it was needed, but there was nothing wrong with a little rush.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus preferred to leave River with Elijah rather than with Rebekah when he took a night off, and usually Elijah didn't have anything against it. But when one night River uses her most effective weapon against him, he isn't sure will he ever want to be a babysitter again.

They sat on the couch and watched a movie – River had picked out something which told a lovely story about friendship between a boy and an old man. After the movie had ended and Elijah was just about to ask if River wanted something for supper, the little girl frowned and stared at her uncle.

"I'm kinda like the boy from the movie – aren't I?" she asked with a bitter voice. Elijah raised his eyebrow, and pursed his lips.

"I don't think so. The boy was way more clumsy, and he made foolish decisions. Also you're a girl – that makes a huge difference doesn't it?" he gave her a teasing smile, but River just scorned.

"The boy had no friends of his own ages. I never even meet kids my own age – not if you wont let me start in a real school next year."

Now it was Elijah's turn to frown, and he sighted: "You know what your father thinks about it – and you have to admit it wouldn't be wise. There would be no one to protect you."

"Why would I need protection? I'm stronger, faster and way more – _competent_ than any other six years old. I would be more than fine in school – and you know I've been working so hard on my writing and reading", she moaned, and Elijah bit his lip. River looked miserable. "I want more friends like... like_ Stephanie_! You remember the girl from next door?"

Elijah most certainly remembered. Stephanie had been two years older than River, but the two had been almost inseparable until last May when one of the local vampires had killed her mother, and she had to move away with his father. River had been sad for weeks, but they thought she was over it.

"River, you know your father has a..." Elijah tried to find a synonym for _a lot,"_ - numerous amount of..." this time he looked for a synonym for _enemies_, "people who don't like him. _Mean_ people. And you know how it would break your father if anything happened to you."

River nodded looking to her hands intensely. _Oh no_, Elijah thought, _Oh no, please don't be crying_. But her eyes were getting wet from the tears.

"I know I'd be fine in school, uncle Elijah... _So please_, could you talk to my father about it?" She begged turning her big blue eyes to stare him,"Please, please, please?"

Elijah sighted and he felt older than he had ever felt. "Sure. But I don't promise anything."

But he knew he was screwed. River wouldn't let that go – it was a promise for her, and Klaus denied those kind of conversations very fiercely. But as the little girl hugged him with a big bright smile on her face, Elijah couldn't help but to wonder, if she had this much of power over _him_, maybe there was a chance to get Klaus's mind changed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I would've liked curls too."

"No way. Your father would've been so angry if I would've let them burn your hair... Maybe when you're older", Rebekah said and teasingly ruffled the little girl's new hair which only touched her shoulders now. River smirked to her aunt as they walked to their car from the barbershop.

"You had curls at that one point – did it hurt? When they made them?" River asked as Rebekah drove. The original grinned at her.

"Actually my hair is naturally curly – I straighten it regularly."

"Did my mom have a curly hair?"

Rebekah got surprised by the question, but she managed to keep smiling. River didn't usually ask about her mother – she knew she was dead, and there was no family from her side.

"No. I believe she had a quite straight hair."

"Oh. Well I guess I got it from her then... since daddy has a curly hair too."

Rebekah observed the little girl from the rear-view mirror, but she just looked at the view from her window as they drove back home. After a while Rebekah was able to put her gaze back to the road.

"_I guess so_", she mumbled.


	10. Daddy's Other Weakness part 1

"Why is he so worked up about tomorrow?" River asked from her uncle, as her father ran around their apartment – changing clothes and mumbling to himself. Elijah smirked, and he raised his eyebrows like he would be surprised her father had never told her _that story_.

"He has a meeting with someone", he started, "You know your father had another weakness back in the days."

"What? _Who_? Tell me everything" The little girl demanded with an excited tone in her voice. As much as Klaus didn't like it, River was crazy about their past – she almost felt frustrated for everything exciting happening before her birth. Also her father didn't really talk about anyone he would've loved or missed from his past so this was new information for her.

"A certain blonde vampire called Caroline made a quite impression to him", Elijah said, and River gasped.

"_Caroline_. I've heard that name before – in your stories", she realized.

"She was one of the... good natured vampires in Mystic Falls. Katherine had turned her into a vampire only couple years back, but I think it suited her. Your father really fancied her – you should have seen. She had a boyfriend, but just seeing the way she looked at your father told loudly and clearly that she had feelings for him as well. Of coarse she didn't realize it until the very last day."

"What happened then?" River asked with round-eyed wonder.

"Her boyfriend died", suddenly the answer came from the door – Klaus gave a glare to his brother, but his voice was neutral as he talked, "And I had to go, and with the situation going on she couldn't come with me."

"And now they're meeting for the first time after seven years", Elijah ended with an amused smile. River sighted theatrically; "That's so romantic! Tell me more about her! - you have to buy her roses when you meet – and-and tell her that you still _love_ her and-and-"

"Okay, I think I can handle this one by myself – You know I have a little bit more experience than you", Klaus pointed out with a soft smile, and River pursed her lips. He came to pick her up into his arms, and the little girl put their foreheads together.

"Does she know I exist?"

"Not yet."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

Klaus grinned lovingly to his daughter, "You are all I have to brag about, darling."


	11. Daddy's Other Weakness part 2

Okay then fellas ;D this is the last one. Thank you so much to everyone who made this their favorite story - followed this story – followed me – just THANK YOU. You guys are awesome.

And most importantly thanks to everyone who cared enough to review – you guys are supermegafoxyawesomehot.

I had so much fun writing these, and I'm gonna write a real story now – but should I write it from these (River's childhood – Klaroline after the seven years break: or maybe what happened before it), or from a whole another plot (but it would of coarse be Klaroline too – what can I say?) Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also for the new story you can ask for some specific pairings if you have something on your mind.

When I've figured out my next move with the story I'll put up a prologue in here.

Also if you're looking for another good Klaroline story, go check out wonderfulfantasy's "The tales of unlived lifes" ;)

* * *

Caroline wasn't entirely sure why she had called Klaus – why on earth she had told him she was coming to New Orleans or why did she even go there in the first place. She hadn't figured it out, even when she was standing in the pavilion in the park where they were supposed to meet.

"This is stupid... I don't even know him anymore – It's not like we still feel something for each other", she murmured nervously to herself.

She didn't notice the original hybrid standing only 10 feet away from her. Not until a smirk spread to his lips, and he said: "Hello _love_."

"Klaus", she answered after she got over the shock. They stared at each other for a moment - Looking for signs that everything had changed, and their feelings were just a memory of yesterday.

And when neither of them didn't find even one, Caroline was almost just as fast as an original – _screw_, she was just as fast when she ran to close the distance between them. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, as her palms cupped his cheeks and they shared a kiss which surely made up for lost time.

~ When River heard the front-door being opened and closed, and two steps coming in, her heart twitched. Usually everyone adored her, but if Caroline wouldn't like her she was afraid it would make her daddy sad.

"River? Would you come here darling, there's someone I'd like to introduce to you", Klaus called with a soft voice. He hardly used any other tone when he talked to his daughter. River's fingers nervously tugged at the hem of her skirt as she walked to the corridor. There her father was, standing beside a young woman.

She looked at the young woman, whose light blonde curls were perfect with each and every detail in her essence. River knew right away exactly who she was, but she kept her smile hidden. The woman gasped, and gave a quick look to Klaus before kneeling down in front of River.

"Hi, I'm Caroline", the woman said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you – I'm River", she answered smiling shyly, and Caroline chuckled because of the absurdity of the moment, "_Likewise_."

"You are one of my father's friends – from Mystic Falls", River continued, and Caroline nodded. She gave a teasing glance to Klaus, "Has he talked about me a lot?"

"Not exactly – but I know he missed you."

"I've missed him too", she replied quietly, and the smile on River's face was almost just as bright as the one on her father's face.

And at that moment Caroline knew she wouldn't have to miss him ever again. He had been right – he ended being her last love. They ended up being her last family, and it was everything – and even more – she could have ever hoped for.


	12. Prologue

Sooo this is the prologue for my coming story "The Way Back To You" x thanks for wonderfulfantasy for coming up with the name.

And I have to warn you that this prologue isn't going to tell much - and the story is going to start with like months before this happens -so this is kind of just a sample of the last chapters.

But it will all clear to you if you start reading the story when I start it - which will probably be somewhere around Friday.

* * *

And when she finally remembered – remembered it all – there was nothing left to do.

She remembered how she finally realized her own feelings. _You are perfect._She had said so long ago. But was it really that long? Only couple of years back.

And along with the love, she remembered the hurt too. _How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?_She remembered hoping that she would be strong enough to turn off her feelings – still it never was an option for her. _I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done._ She cared too much. _I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved._

She had spent nights wondering where her life was going. Wondering why she felt that way. But it was indelible when she had realized she missed him when he was gone – when she had realized her day was just a little bit better when she saw him.

_He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes_

And even when it took her so long to confess her feelings out loud she never denied them. She just kept them in her heart and waited for the right time. And the right time came because she realized she couldn't wait for it. _I think I'm in love with you._ She had feared so much that someday he would let her down but after a while she had finally gotten it. He wouldn't.

She made him want to be a better person, and he changed her in away that wasn't good or pure – but it still was the best thing that ever happened to her. Leaving Mystic Falls behind her had been scary, but it had made her feel like she was finally free. Free to be who she was. Free to be with the one she loved.

She remembered now all the days they had spent together and she realized it always had been meant to happen – when they were together there was no one else – they were soul-mates. And she remembered all the nights with him that had made her feel alive for the first time since she had turned.

But now she guessed maybe happiness just hadn't been meant for them.

Caroline shivered in the darkness. How long had she laid there waiting for death? She had no clue. It was so quiet that she would've heard her own heart beat – if she'd have one. Instead there was only the sound of the drops hitting the big puddle when falling from the ceiling. She would've cried but she was too tired. She closed her eyes hoping she would get one more chance to talk to him – tell him that she loved him – tell him that she was furious for compelling her – tell him that it was all worth it.

Caroline Forbes closed her eyes, and she let the dreams guide her into the unconsciousness.

* * *

here's the link for the new story :*

s/9409244/1/The-Way-Back-To-You


End file.
